


That Fic Where Gamzee and River Song Are Moirails

by Zivlok



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who - Various Authors, Homestuck
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, SERIOUSLY I'D LIKE TO KNOW ABOUT THE TAGS THING, all my fics are crack fics but not, crackfic kind of, doctor who - Freeform, it's like my thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivlok/pseuds/Zivlok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NaH mY sIsTeR dOn'T kEeP gEtTiNg YoUr HaRsHeD bUzZ oN aBoUt ThIs FuCkInG dOcToR oF mIrAcLeS. jUsT sNaP sOmE wIcKeD eLiXiR aNd It'Ll AlL wOrK oUt BiTcHtItS.</p><p>You really think so?</p><p>ThE bItChIeSt Of TiTs, MoThErFuCkEr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Fic Where Gamzee and River Song Are Moirails

regeneratedScherzando [RS] began spoiling terminallyCapricious [TC]

RS: Hello there! Do not be alarmed, I mean you no -  
TC: WoAh  
TC: ThAt Is SoMe DoNe UnExPeCtEd TeXt RiGhT tHeRe  
TC: WhAt ThE fUcK iS gOiNg On My MiRaCuLoUs UnKnOwN bRoThEr?  
TC: Or SiStEr I gUeSs  
TC: HoNk  
RS: ...  
TC: HeY nO nEeD fOr ThOsE mOtHeRfUcKiNg PaUsE pArAdEs  
TC: WhY dOn'T yOu JuSt ChIlL bAcK aNd SpIt YoUr MoThErFuCkInG nAmE aT mE?  
RS: My name is River Song, but you must excuse me -  
TC: Of FuCkInG cOuRsE mY bRoThEr! TC: YoU gOt NoThInG yOu NeEd To Be ExCuSeD fOr  
TC: We CaN aLl Be ChIlL, sLaM sOmE bUbBlY-aSs FaYgO aNd ShArE sOmE mIrAcLe PiE, yOu DiG?  
RS: Sister, actually, but I seem to have made a mistake.  
TC: HaHa No FuCkInG wAy!  
TC: WeLl DoN't LeT aNy MiStAkEs YoU'vE dOnE cOnJuReD uP hArSh ThE mIrAcLeS tHaT aRe AlL aRoUnD yOu  
TC: OkAy, My WiCkEd SiS?  
RS: I must leave, and not waste any more of anyone's time  
RS: I have a paper on Cross-Universal Extinct Species Relations that I need to conduct original research for  
TC: HaHa RiGhT tHe FuCk On  
TC: YoU wRiTe ThEm FuCkInG wOrDs WiTh YoUr BiTcHiNg ThInKpAn!  
RS: And I was under the impression that I was contacting an intelligent lifeform

regeneratedScherzando [RS] ceased spoiling terminallyCapricious [TC]

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it's a part of the "That/The Fic Where..." series, this WASN'T a prompt from 4chan/omegle/tumblr/wherever, but actually something that occurred to me completely randomly while adding tags to an incensed tumblr post about how someone was WRONG on the internet about Doctor Who.
> 
> I was originally going to post the whole fic as one chapter, but I'm posting this first chapter just so my draft isn't lost and in case I run out of time to write silly shit like this in the next few weeks.


End file.
